


If Three's Company

by Rainy182



Series: I Hate Chocolate Chip Cookies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because I dont like Scott tbh, F/M, Fluff, I mean its funny in some parts, Its their first date unoffically, Jealous Peter, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, This was kinda a mess, but ultimately a mess, oh implied creepy vibes with Theo, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Peter and Stiles are experiencing their first date- unofficially. And thank goddess it's unofficial, because oh look there's Scott. And Derek.Wow this diner sure is popular, ain't it?





	If Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "I Hate Chocolate Chip Cookies". Except what I had planned and wrote in a outline, is basically nothing of what I actually wrote. But its funny!! Also expect very very very hidden references to the first fic. Mostly because I'm using this series to get back into writing, and have no idea how to pre-plan. I hope you enjoy and if you do want to keep up with me or my writing habits check out my twitter (Rain_182_) or my blog (Thespokentruths.weebly.com).

When Peter put on his nice v-neck- the one that causes Stiles to blush at first glance- he did not have McCall in mind. That being said, there he is, across from Peter sitting right next to Stiles. See a huge misconception is that McCall is the textbook definition of innocent and dumb. Because although Peter wouldn’t personally put him in charge of a goldfish let alone a pack of teenagers, McCall does of have moments of manipulation flavor wit.

So when Stiles came into the dinner with McCall attached to his side saying how Scott and Allison got into a fight and Scott just _happened_ to run into outside the dinner. Well, lets just say Peter was a tiny bit impressed by McCall’s scheme. Not enough to respect him- no that won’t be happening in the foreseeable future-  but enough to not call out the fact McCall smells heavily of the Argent girl, and it’s not the “We were fighting” type of sent.

So here Peter is, in a diner decorated for the Mardi Gras season, having to smell McCall's smug attitude while trying to focus on Stiles elaborate story of a new spell he learned. But after the fifth time of Peter trying to have an engaging conversation with Stiles and McCall effectively cutting him off, Peter’s tolerance- like good things- had to come to an end.

 

Peter leans forward, facing Scott as he places his chin on top of his hands.  “So,” Peter ask, his tone taking on sincere sounding concern, “ what is you and Allison fought about exactly?”

 

Both Stiles and Scott stop talking one adopting a look of curiosity while the hold holds barely concealed panic. Peter watches with sharp eyes as Scott mentally scrambles, his eyes looking around the dinner as if the masquerade mask covered walls hold the answer, before looking at Peter. But before he could answer- something totally believable no doubt- Stiles cuts him off with a pointed look towards Peter.

 

“Peter please be nice, I know you don’t like Scott, but he’s really upset about this fight.” Stiles says while placing his arm around Scott in a brotherly hug. “And besides,” he continues, “Scott will tell the story when he’s ready.”

 

 _Ready with a feasible lie you mean_ Peter can’t help with a roll of his eyes, but nods his surrender anyways. So he’ll have to deal with Scott taking over the conversation, oh well, that’s not the worst that can-

 

“So are you ever going to call back Theo? He really likes you, ya know.”

 

_What._

 

Scott smirks slightly at the smell of jealousy and slight anger that wafts through the air suddenly.

 

“Scott,” Stiles starts off unaware of the emotions brewing around him but still uneasy all the same, “Theo is- well no he’s not nice- umm, he’s okay. But not really my type.”

 

Peter starts relaxing in relief, but before he can steer the conversation to safer topics- like wendigos and the next “big bad”, Scott opens his mouth again.

“Well I already told him he could hang with us at the movies tomorrow.” Scott proudly proclaims.

 

Years from now if you ask Peter if he’s thankful that Derek showed up and stopped him from leaping across the table to maul McCall, Peter will pause a moment, look at his family surrounding him and say yes. Because no one likes life sentences; however, if you ask Peter right now if he’s thankful for Derek preventing the death of Scott McCall, it’s an astounding instant no. Nevertheless, Derek shows up in enough time to subteling grab Peters arm and pull him into the seat, all while sliding into the booth himself.

 

 _Impressive_ Peter can’t help but think

 

Impressively annoying though.

 

“Hey Derek! What a surprise, how are you?”, Stiles ask in gratitude of a conversation detor.

 

“I’m doing good. Braden and I are actually back in town for a few weeks; she really missed you and Erica.”  Stiles beams in response to Derek's reply, mischief already filling his eyes.

 

“You have to tell us how Brazil was!” Stiles lets his body leans forward to prepare for what is bound to be a good tale.

 

And although Peter loves his nephew, he can’t help but think that if three’s a crowd what the heck is four?

* * *

 

The stars fill the night sky as Peter and Stiles walk up the path way to the Stilinski home. Derek needing to go run errands, and McCall needed for a sudden class project (I.e see Argent girl), leaving the two of them alone.

 

“Thanks.” Stiles says suddenly, breaking the silence. Peter looks at him from the corner of his eyes, noticing that Stiles is looking up towards the sky.

 

“Whatever for darling?”, was Peter’s smooth response. Taking Stiles hand in his as they stop outside the front door.

 

Stiles fidgets for a moment before looking up at Peter through his lashes.

 

“I know,” he starts hesitant before continuing, “I know it wasn’t an official date,” Peter breath catches, “but it still sucks to have it crashed.”

 

Peter smiles, catching Stiles off guard, “What he asked?”

 

“It’s okay,” Peter replies, “because at least I got a date with you. No matter how unoffical.”

 

Stiles looks down with a blush before muttering, “It was pretty crowded though, right?”

 

_I can’t believe I am going to say this._

 

“Yeah, three’s a crowd.” Stiles face falls a little in guilt, “But,” Peter continues on, “fours family.”

Stiles releases a giggle, “You just called Scott family.”

Peter looks back up towards the sky, fingers holding the bridge of his nose, “And I’m already regretting it.”

“It's too late to take it back though.” Stiles says with a smile.

 

And as Peter looks at his face, taking in his whiskey eyes filled with joy, sharp cheekbones and scattered moles, Peter realizes that it is. And he's alright with that.


End file.
